El Protector
by Liien-Barbariitha
Summary: UA: Ella era una cántate de fama mundial, hasta que un día un fanático destruyó su vida. En una isla paradisíaca... encontrará la felicidad y la única persona que puede protegerla... ¿podrá protegerse también de él? ADAPTACIÓN
1. Chapter 1

**El Proctector**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece ni siquiera la trama que es de la grandiosa Biliwig y los personajes son de SM, solo la adaptación me pertenece.**

**Espero que disfruten tanto como yo al leerla.**

**Capitulo 1: Acosada**

"Quiero salir de aquí, quiero morirme… no quiero sufrir más. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Dos días… tres… una semana?"

Trató de mover las manos, pero era inútil, estaba agarrotada y el movimiento solo hacía que aumentara el dolor. Las cuerdas le raspaban las muñecas y los pies, los sentía en carne viva. Estaba todo tan oscuro… durante el tiempo que había pasado allí no había visto la luz del sol, todo era demasiado vago.

_Recordaba salir del estadio donde había dado un multitudinario concierto, los guardaespaldas rodeándola y llevándola a través de los efusivos fans para meterla en el coche oscuro que esperaba para llevarla al hotel. Estaba muy cansada, era una gira muy dura, y sólo estaban a la mitad._

_Recordaba haberse acurrucado en el asiento y tomar una botella de agua del pequeño bar del coche. Revivió los instantes en los que había dado unos pequeños sorbos, y como poco a poco la iba venciendo el sueño. Momentos después todo había sido oscuridad y, cuando se había despertado… pánico._

_No sabía donde estaba, solo que tenía la cabeza embotada. Trató de moverse para calmar los gritos de sus doloridos músculos, volverse para ver si reconocía el lugar. Y entonces lo notó, el ruido de un ventilador de techo y el aire sobre su piel… ¡estaba desnuda! Y atada a una enorme cama, de pies y manos._

_Evocó haber intentado gritar, pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue un quejido ahogado. Sentía la garganta seca… y entonces, lo vio. Una figura humana vestida de negro, junto a su cama, acechando entre las sombras, avanzando entre las tinieblas... y agachándose junto a ella, acercando una mano a su rostro._

_Recordaba haber gemido asustada, tratando de alejarse de esa forma, pero una mano sobre su nuca la había retenido y obligado a tomar agua… y de nuevo oscuridad. Hasta ese momento, todo había sido igual._

Gimió de nuevo ante aquellas imágenes aterradoras. Hasta hacía poco, era una de las cantantes más famosas del país y con mayor proyección mundial. Ahora, lo había perdido todo. Le habían arrancado la vida, la esperanza de un mañana y sólo deseaba morir… acabar con el dolor.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, mas no llegaron a salir, estaba demasiado cansada para llorar. En ese momento, la puerta de su prisión se abrió dando paso a la conocida figura oscura. Le siguió con la mirada hasta que se detuvo delante de ella y, entonces, sucedió algo que aún no había pasado. Le habló.

- Me alegra ver que estás más tranquila, querida- le susurró el hombre sentándose sobre la cama.

No podía verle los ojos, pero estaba segura de que la estaba mirando. Se habría estremecido de miedo de haber podido, pero en esos momentos estaba insensible a todo. Una mano se alargó hacia ella y le acarició el pelo.

- El que estés floreciendo ha sido un contratiempo… pero ya no queda mucho- le dijo él mientras empezaba a peinarla.

Trató de encontrarle sentido a sus palabras, que fueron adquiriendo sentido en su cansado cerebro... ¡Tenía la intención de violarla! Y si aún no lo había hecho era porque estaba con el periodo. Sintió un alivio momentáneo recorriéndola, nunca se había sentido tan feliz, y eso debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque inmediatamente él dijo:

- No sufras, querida, falta poco para que acabe. Entonces… serás mía- añadió, agarrándole un pecho sin ningún miramiento- Serás la mejor, la más hermosa de mis creaciones, las demás no estuvieron a la altura.

Se revolvió inquieta, tratando de alejarse de él, lo que hizo que la presión fuera mucho más fuerte y dura. Sentía asco de sí misma, por dejarse retener, por dejar que la tocara de esa manera en que nadie la había tocado. Intentó revolverse y sintió ardor en su mejilla… la había abofeteado con todas sus fuerzas.

Cerró los ojos, quería acabar de una vez por todas. Y entonces, lo notó… un agobiante peso sobre ella. Apretó los ojos con más fuerza, no quería verlo, no quería sentir la dureza que estaba empezando a anidarse entre sus desnudos muslos…

- ¡Eres una zorra!- le susurró mientras le lamía la oreja- No creas que no sé como eres, has estado tentándome durante meses, sonriéndome, jugando conmigo… pero ya no. Eres mi mujer, te cuidaré para siempre…- siguió moviendo sus caderas sobre ella, frotando su erección.

Isabella se quedo quieta, rígida como una estatua. Quizá si no se revolvía la dejaría en paz, tenía la sensación de que era precisamente su resistencia lo que lo excitaba.  
Él pareció notar su resignación, porque inmediatamente se quedó tieso sobre ella. Y entonces sintió todo su peso y su respiración entrecortada en su cuello y, de pronto, más dolor… ahora sobre su ojo derecho.

Lo notó moverse por el cuarto. No abrió los ojos, y se concentró en lo que la envolvía, tratando de huir del dolor. Voló hacia recuerdos más placenteros, evocó sus primeros años junto a sus padres, las tardes en el porche de la granja y la sonrisa de su madre, hasta sumirse de nuevo en la oscuridad. Estaba tan cansada que solo deseaba dormir… para siempre.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo… como siempre. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y, sin embargo, no era como todas las veces que se había despertado, esta vez era diferente: estaba rodeada de luz, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados la notaba a su alrededor, y no tenía el frío que le helaba los huesos, sino un agradable calor envolviendo su cuerpo.

¿Estaría muerta?

Se revolvió inquieta en la cama y entonces, apareció la segunda diferencia. No estaba atada… estaba vestida y le dolían todas las malditas articulaciones. Abrió los ojos de golpe, sentándose en la cama y miró a su alrededor.

- ¡Bella!- gritó una voz conocida.

Ella se volvió hacia ese melodioso sonido y la vio, con su pelo rubio cayendo sobre sus hombros, sus ojos azules y los pendientes de diamantitos.

Rose…- gimió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

La chica corrió hacia ella e inmediatamente se vio envuelta en sus brazos. Rose la acunó con cariño, y también se puso a llorar. Pasaron mucho rato así, tanto, que ninguna de las dos fue consciente de que la puerta se abría y un hombre de cabellos negros como la noche se quedaba mirándolas de manera atormentada por la culpa y el remordimiento.

- Belly- le susurró- Lo siento…- La chica levantó la vista al oír el nombre. Una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver su mirada atormentada.

- No fue culpa tuya, Emm- le dijo alargándole una mano. Se sentía más reconfortada después de haber llorado en los hombros de su mejor amiga.

- Debí preverlo- añadió él, caminando hacia ella para tomar su mano entre las suyas.

- Ya sabes que no puedes controlarlo todo- respondió Isabella, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

- Es mi deber- respondió irguiéndose cuan alto era- Pero no pude hacerlo.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre los tres. Isabella se recostó en la cama, ahora estaba un poco más tranquila. Miró a su alrededor… estaba sin lugar a dudas en un hospital. Muchas preguntas bullían en su cabeza, pero en esos momentos no era capaz de formular ninguna.

Entró una enfermera y se acercó a ella inyectándole algo en el brazo. Instantes después, estaba dormida.

Emmet McCarty y Rosalie Hale salieron del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si, mientras los dos guardias de seguridad los saludaban. Emmet parecía reacio a marcharse, pero Rosalie, su esposa, le tomó la mano arrastrándolo por el pasillo.

Él también necesitaba descansar. Sólo había dormido unas horas durante la semana que había durado el encierro de Isabella a manos de un fanático, y lo peor aún estaba por llegar.

Los cuerpos especiales del FBI no habían podido detenerlo, él aún estaba rondando por ahí, acechando en la oscuridad…

Rosalie suspiró para sus adentros, le dolía tanto lo que había pasado a Bella. Las dos habían ido juntas al colegio y, aunque Bella era un año mayor que ella, se hicieron amigas al formar parte del mismo grupo de cálculo avanzado. Perdieron el contacto cuando la castaña perdió a sus padres y se trasladó de estado a casa de sus tíos. Pero les había bastado verse una noche sirviendo copas en un bar para reconocerse, e inmediatamente recuperaron el tiempo perdido.

Por aquel entonces, Emmet era el novio de Rosalie, quien había sustituido a su padre en la dirección de una importante empresa discográfica. Los tres juntos pasaron muy buenos momentos, se hicieron grandes amigos y, una noche, descubrieron que Bella tenía un gran talento para la música. Les costó convencerla, pero finalmente Emmet se convirtió en su productor y manager.

Rosalie también aportó su granito de arena a la causa. Como estudiante de diseño, hizo de Bella su experimento de final de carrera. La castaña no era dada a la ropa sofisticada, era sencilla para vestir y daba poca importancia a su imagen, pero concedió algunos cambios que a la larga dieron buen resultado, aunque sólo los admitía encima del escenario. Tras unas clases de música y baile más tarde nació Reed Jones.

Habían triunfado con el primer disco, no se les subió a la cabeza por si era algo efímero y trabajaron duro con el segundo. Aunque los resultados no fueron tan apabullantes el tercero presentaba buenas expectativas, por lo que podía decirse que Bella Swan, a sus 24 años, sino era una artista consagrada, iba camino de serlo.

Cientos de fans compraban sus discos y acudían a sus conciertos, fascinados con su voz. Había algo en ella que atraía, una mezcla de sencillez y carisma, pero, sobre todo, estaba el hecho de que Bella sabía arrastrar a las masas. Era consciente de que la fama tenía un doble filo, pero sabía aprovechar uno de ellos para defender causas justas y a los más débiles; desgraciadamente, se había tropezado con el otro filo de lleno y de la peor manera.

Habían invadido su intimidad. Ella siempre había sido muy celosa respecto a ello, no quería que se mezclara su vida pública con la privada. Cuando cantaba era Reed, cuando bajaba del escenario era Bella Swan, una chica más, normal y corriente. Pero ahora, alguien había alterado ese equilibrio.

Rosalie temía el día en que tuviera que salir del hospital sabiendo que no habían detenido a su fanático, porque no había duda de que sabía que Reed Jones y Bella Swan eran la misma persona. La policía les informó que tenía todo un cuarto en la casa lleno de fotografías suyas, mechones de su pelo, piezas de ropa que había lanzado en sus conciertos, y lo que era más espeluznante, tenía fotos de cuando era pequeña, fotos de antes de que sus padres murieran, fotos con sus tíos y fotos con su imagen íntima actual. La conocía demasiado bien, y eso era un gran peligro.  
Miró a su esposo, que permanecía silencioso mirando al frente mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería. Estaba segura de que pensaba en la mejor manera de mantenerla a salvo hasta que detuvieran a ese psicópata.

- ¿Qué piensas?- le preguntó, recostándose en su hombro

- Tenemos que ponerla a salvo- dijo- Cancelaré todos sus conciertos, tiene que descansar… Necesita un lugar donde pueda estar tranquila y al mismo tiempo segura, un lugar donde nadie la encuentre.

- ¿Y existe ese lugar?- preguntó Rosalie, curiosa- Porque sería perfecto para Bella.

- Ya lo creo…- Emmet tensó sus labios- No puede negarse, después de todo es tan mío como suyo- murmuró como si hablara consigo mismo.

- No estarás pensando en llevarla a la Isla Esme.

- ¿Porqué no? Esa casa, al igual que toda la isla, es una fortaleza. Estará rodeada de hombres capaces y mi nana la cuidará.

- Capaces y peligrosos… - apuntó Rosalie- Además, sabes que tu primo no se lo tomará bien.

- Primo lejano- corrigió Emmet, molesto- Ese lugar es tan mío como suyo, puedo llevar a quien quiera

- ¿Y crees que Bella querrá ir?- preguntó Rosalie

Tenemos que convencerla. No quiero ni pensar en como se sentirá cuando sepa que no han detenido a ese hombre y que no tienen idea de quien es. Allí estará segura.

Rosalie permaneció callada. No era mala idea, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias y lo que representaba esa isla, quizá Bella no estaría tranquila, y más teniendo en cuenta quien era el anfitrión. Nunca hablaban de él, había ensuciado el nombre de la familia. De hecho, hacía años que Emmet no veía a su primo a pesar de que la isla, junto con todo lo que había dentro, pertenecía a ambos. No, Edward Cullen no era un hombre común, y dudaba mucho que fuera lo que Bella necesitaba para recuperarse y estar tranquila… pero no dijo nada a Emmet, después de todo ¿dónde iba a estar más segura que en una isla paradisíaca rodeada de hombres duros?

Bella suspiró con pesadez. Llevaba ya una semana en el hospital y el médico decía que si seguía evolucionando así le daría el alta, puesto que físicamente estaba bien, y el rostro ya lo tenía prácticamente curado, solo le quedaba un hematoma amarillento sobre la mejilla derecha que con maquillaje se disimulaba casi del todo.

Había recibido también atención psicológica debido a que por las noches se despertaba empapada en sudor frío, temblando como una hoja, y no quería tomar pastillas, ni hablar, ya había tenido suficiente. Pero además, estaba el hecho de que el hombre que la había secuestrado aún estaba libre.

No sabía que hacer, estaba atemorizada. Pasaba las noches sentada en la cama, esperando que cualquiera entrara en su cuarto privado del hospital y se la llevara lejos, hasta que la vencía el sueño y empezaban las pesadillas. Tenía miedo de pensar en lo que pasaría cuando tuviera que volver al mundo real. ¿Si en el hospital donde había dos guardias todo el día apostados en su puerta no conseguía dormir, qué pasaría cuando volviera a la soledad de su casa ¿Sería capaz de salir a la calle?

Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo. No había visto a su agresor y la policía tenía tantas probabilidades de atraparlo como las que tenía antes de que se la llevara. Se lo habían dicho claro, podían hacer que una patrulla pasara de vez en cuando por su casa, pero no podían estar vigilándola constantemente. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos… ¿es que no iba a poder estar tranquila nunca mas ¿iba a pasar el resto de su vida mirando por encima de su hombro?

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, y Bella se tensó, nerviosa, igual que siempre pasaba desde que le dijeron que no habían atrapado al hombre. Contuvo la respiración, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Emmet.

- Buenas noches- la saludó con una sonrisa.

- Hola…

El pelirrojo tomó asiento a su lado de la cama. Estaba algo serio y Bella supuso que había llegado el momento de la verdad… había que tomar decisiones. Al menos, él y Rosalie que eran como su familia, estarían a su lado apoyándola.

- Nena- empezó cogiéndole la mano- Tenemos que hablar de lo que vamos a hacer cuando salgas de aquí.

- Lo sé- respondió bajando la mirada.

- ¿Qué te parecería tomarte unas vacaciones?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.  
Bella le miró estupefacta, como sin creérselo. Hacía años que no tenía vacaciones.

- Pero… - empezó ella- ¿Y la promoción del disco? La gira, las firmas de autógrafos… ¡Estamos a mitad de la promoción, no podemos…!

- Bells- la cortó Emmet- Lo he cancelado todo.

- Pero…

- Shhh!- la silenció poniéndole un dedo en los labios- Quiero que descanses, que te recuperes y que vuelvas con toda tu fuerza cuando estés lista- Emmet la observó pensativo- Pequeña, tus admiradores lo comprenderán, no querrán que estés encima del escenario si no estas al cien por cien.

- ¿Y adónde iré?

- A una isla en el caribe que es propiedad de mi familia- respondió el pelinegro- Podrás estar tranquila, nadie sabrá donde estás, porque sólo lo sabremos Rosalie y yo.

- ¿Y qué hay en esa isla?- preguntó Bella, curiosa.

- ¿Aparte de playas de arena blanca y aguas cristalinas?- le preguntó enarcando una ceja. Bella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Una plantación de café, algunos caballos y un encantador pueblo de pescadores.

- ¿No será mucha molestia para…?

- No- la volvió a cortar él- He hablado con el ama de llaves, fue mi nana durante la infancia y estará encantada de cuidar de ti. ¿Qué me dices ¿Vas al caribe?

Bella se quedó en silencio. ¿Pasar un tiempo lejos de todo y todos en un sitio de ensueño donde nadie la iba a encontrar ni conocer?

- ¡Pues claro que sí!

Dos días después, en el hospital más importante de Miami, había un centenar de periodistas y un montón de fans dando gritos. La calle había sido cortada; había pancartas de ánimo y gritos de toda clase, que se acrecentaron cuando el manager y empresario hizo su aparición con Reed Jones, una chica de pelo castaño con unas enormes gafas de sol oscuras y gabardina larga pese al calor.

Todos querían acercarse a ella, tocarla... pero su manager casi la arrastró hasta un coche y la hizo meterse dentro a toda prisa.

Al mismo tiempo, por la puerta de atrás, salía la auténtica Reed Jones acompañada de Rosalie, vestida de manera normal y corriente, mezclándose entre la gente del aparcamiento privado del hospital como una persona cualquiera.

Tenemos que darnos prisa, el chofer nos está esperando- dijo Rosalie, rodeándola por los hombros.

Notaba a Bella nerviosa. Se cruzaron con varias personas que no les prestaron atención, a las que la chica no hacía más que mirar inquieta, demasiado para lo segura de si misma que solía ser ella siempre. Caminaron sin prisa pero sin pausa hacia un coche como cualquier otro, introduciéndose en su interior.

Varias horas después, Bella sobrevolaba el océano que en esos momentos tenía un color maravilloso. Notó una pequeña sacudida, y el avión empezó a descender. A lo lejos, vio materializarse una isla más grande de lo que esperaba: una parte formaba un acantilado sobre el que se erigía una gran mansión, al otro lado de la isla había un pueblecito de casas blancas formando calles desordenadas… Parecía un lugar encantador.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, Bella se sintió visiblemente nerviosa. Había un coche negro en el aeropuerto privado y una mujer esperando delante de él con lo que a todas luces era un uniforme de sirvienta.

Salió al exterior del avión preocupada, aunque en el mismo momento en que la sacudió la brisa del mar y el aire le llevó la sal a los labios, sintió una paz interior que hacía años no sentía. Un poco más tranquila, caminó hasta la mujer que estaba allí de pie, que la esperaba con los labios fruncidos:

- Tú debes de ser Bella- dijo la señora.

- ¿Y usted la señora Cope?- le preguntó ella, sonriendo.

La anciana, que llevaba su cabello blanco recogido en un moño por encima de la cabeza, la observó unos instantes y esbozó una sonrisa con labios apretados.

- Será mejor que nos movamos, niña- dijo, guiándola por el codo hasta el coche- Hace demasiado calor y aún tienes la piel muy blanca como para caminar sin sobrero por ahí.

Bella agradeció infinitamente el aire acondicionado del que disponía el coche y comprobó sorprendida que un hombre también mayor ocupaba el asiento delantero.

- Este es nuestro chofer, Billy Black- lo presentó.

Bella esbozó a una sonrisa nerviosa a aquel hombre que era hasta cierto punto espeluznante, pues tenía el rostro surcado por cicatrices y, como pudo observar cuando la miró, un ojo de cristal.

La señora Coope empezó a contar a Bella todo lo referente a la isla con su voz autoritaria de profesora, mientras ésta miraba por la ventana escuchándola fascinada. Se sentía en paz, tranquila y segura… hasta que unas palabras llegaron hasta sus oídos:

- El señor Masen no vendrá probablemente hasta el viernes, pero con él nunca resulta nada seguro. Hoy podrá conocer a algunos de los hombres que dirigen la plantación y el rancho. Siempre comen y cenan en casa.

- ¿Hombres?- gimió Bella, asustada.

- Oh, sí, esas cosas raras necesarias para la reproducción- añadió con sorna- Son los encargados de los caballos y la cosecha- añadió al ver la turbación de la chica- Es una vieja costumbre- explicó.

Vio como Bella cerraba los ojos empezando a respirar pesadamente en el asiento y arrugó el entrecejo; esa chica cada vez la sorprendía más. En primer lugar, cuando Emmet la llamó y le dijo que iba a enviar a una amiga muy especial a pasar unos días con ellos había esperado ver a una mujer hermosa y sofisticada… Después de todo, Emmet era un hombre de negocios y no era de extrañar que tuviera amantes, aunque nunca se le hubiera conocido ninguna. Y en cambio llegaba una chica que parecía de lo más normal y corriente, y a la que la sola insinuación de tener que comer en una mesa llena de hombres la había dejado transpuesta.

Después estaba el hecho de que el primo del señor Masen hacía años que no había ido a la isla… y ahora había mandando a una amiguita sin que él lo supiera. Había sido imposible avisarle puesto que estaba "fuera", pero tampoco podía decirle que no a Emmet, ya que también era dueño.

Bella trataba de calmar la ansiedad que le había producido el hecho de saber que iba a tener que compartir mesa con varios hombres. La psicóloga le había dicho que después de lo sucedido era normal que no se sintiera a gusto entre ellos, pero que debía intentar comportarse como lo habría hecho con anterioridad. Trató de apartar sus pensamientos hacia otro sitio con tal de serenarse, y formuló una duda que estaba rondándole:

- Señora Coope- la mujer se volvió a mirarla- Ha dicho que el señor Masen estaría aquí el viernes ¿quién es el señor Masen?

- El primo del señor McCarty- Coope vio la duda en el rostro de la chica y se apresuró a explicar- Crecieron juntos aquí hasta bien entrada la adolescencia, al cuidado de su tutor Carlisle Cullen.

- ¿Su primo?- gimió Bella- Oh, conozco a los McCarty, pero no sabía que Emmet tuviera familia lejana.

- Sí, Edward y Emmet comparten tatarabuela por parte de padre, fueron muy amigos durante el tiempo que pasaron aquí, casi como hermanos podría decirse.

Bella negó fervientemente con la cabeza y volvió a recostarse en el asiento abatida… ¿Cuántas sorpresas más le esperarían en aquella isla?

**Bueno esta es una pequeña adaptación que empeze hace tiempo y no me animaba a publicar ya que no pude contactar con la autora, de todas formas si alguien puede, que sepa que no es plagio ya arriba dije que la historia no era mia, si alguien pude contactar con la autora original que me avise…**

**Gracias por leer y espero que les guste!**

**Besos y cuídense!**


	2. Chapter 2

**El Protector**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece ni siquiera la trama que es de la grandiosa Biliwig y los personajes son de SM, solo la adaptación me pertenece.**

**Espero que disfruten tanto como yo al leerla.**

**CAPÍTULO 2: Un encuentro accidentado**

Lo que desde el aire parecía ser una mansión, era una enorme casa de campo de dos pisos e infinitas habitaciones. Bella pasó al interior siguiendo a la señora Coope y lo primero que vio fue un enorme recibidor, y no pudo menos que esbozar una sonrisa condescendiente, su propia voz llenaba la casa de música. Observó a la señora Coope que parecía ligeramente disgustada y ensanchó la sonrisa, seguramente la anciana odiaría ese tipo de música.

- Le ruego que disculpe este escándalo- dijo dirigiéndose a ella.

- No es molestia... Me gusta la música de Reed- respondió Bella.

- A mi también- añadió la anciana para sorpresa de Bella- Pero Collin tiene la costumbre de ponerla para toda la casa.

- Entiendo- añadió ella algo nerviosa. No esperaba que en una isla cercana a Cuba conocieran su música... tendría que tener cuidado si no quería ser reconocida.

Siguió a la señora Coope a lo largo de toda la casa. En el piso de abajo había un enorme comedor, junto a una sala de baile, la biblioteca-despacho y la cocina, y justo en el de arriba estaban distribuidas todas las habitaciones. La acompañó hasta su cuarto que estaba al final del pasillo, justo al lado de unas escaleras y enfrente de otra habitación.

- El señor McCarty me dijo que la pusiera expresamente aquí- empezó a explicar Coope- la habitación de Edward es la que esta justo frente a esta.

Bella arrugó el entrecejo, no conocía al tal Edward Masen, pero si Emmet no le había hablado nunca de él era porque se trataba de una persona difícil, y no estaba segura de querer estar cerca de su cuarto. Coope parecía opinar una cosa similar a juzgar por su entrecejo fruncido.

- Señora Coope, si es mucha molestia no me importará ocupar cualquier otro cuarto- dijo incómoda

- Emmet insistió en que fuera este- repuso la anciana- Y no es ninguna molestia.

La señora Coope abrió la puerta del cuarto y entró, seguida por Bella, quien se quedó maravillada. Era una habitación enorme con baño propio, una enorme cama central, un escritorio, un tocador, un gran armario donde comprobó que ya estaba su ropa lista... Se acercó al enorme balcón del cuarto y sin llegar a salir del todo, estaba justo sobre un escarpado acantilado. De pronto, Bella supo exactamente por qué Emmet había elegido la habitación.

No por la hermosa vista, sino porque su acceso era prácticamente inexpugnable... quería que se sintiera segura. Se volvió con una sonrisa en sus labios y miró a la señora Coope.

- Es fantástica- afirmó, y la anciana asintió

- Cenamos a las ocho, tiene tiempo de refrescarse y cambiarse si quiere.

- ¡Muchas gracias por acogerme en la casa señora! Lamento causar tantas molestias.

- No se preocupe. Nos gustará atender a una... amiga especial del señor.

Sin dar tiempo a responder nada más, la señora Coope salió del cuarto dejando a Bella con una extraña sensación. No se le había ocurrido pensar que visto desde fuera, el que estuviera en la casa de verano de un hombre podía indicar que era precisamente su amante. Sonrió para sus adentros por lo absurdo de la idea; ya se darían cuenta de que ella no era así...

Más relajada de lo que había estado en años, se dirigió al baño.

La señora Coope bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina. La chica realmente parecía educada, y no tenía aspecto de ser una mujer frívola de las que frecuentan hombres casados, pero no podía fiarse ¿por qué tanto interés en que la alojara en la casa y que nadie supiera donde estaba? Coope solo podía pensar que la chica estaba embarazada del joven señor y que éste había decidido llevarla allí para ocultarle la verdad a su mujer.

Suspiró para sus adentros... La señora Rosalie era encantadora, solo la había visto una vez y le había parecido perfecta para Emmet. Estaba segura de que si se enteraba de que su marido había llevado a su amante a la casa se disgustaría mucho, y más si estaba embarazada... él y Rosalie llevaban algunos años intentándolo sin éxito. Y encima Bella tenía ese aspecto de niña joven e indefensa, y era bonita, a pesar de la ropa sin estilo que llevaba.

Además... estaba la otra ropa, los trajes de noche largos y seductores de caras firmas que había guardado días atrás en el armario, los pantalones y camisas ceñidos... Estaba claro que Emmet estaba tratando de quitarle la apariencia sencilla para convertirla en una mujer sofisticada.

Cruzó la puerta de la cocina, de donde la música seguía sonando, esta vez más fuerte. Collin estaba frente a los cacharros de la cena acabándolos de secar para guardarlos. Al oírla entrar se volvió.

- ¿Ya está la chica en su cuarto?- le preguntó, serio.

- Sí.

- ¿Y cómo es? No me lo digas: guapa, elegante y sofisticada- añadió con sorna.

- Pues en realidad es lo más corriente que he visto en mi vida- respondió Coope caminando hacia los fogones.

- ¿En serio?- la anciana asintió.

La puerta trasera de la cocina se abrió dando paso a varios hombres. El primero de ellos tenía el pelo negro y lacio, junto con unos ojos negros oscuro, y llevaba el brazo en un cabestrillo.

¿Ya ha llegado la chica?- preguntó.

- Hola Jacob- saludó la anciana- Está en su cuarto preparándose para la cena.

- Me muero por conocer a la amante de Emmet... ¡él, que parecía tan íntegro!

- No grites, la chica podría oírte- le reprendió Coope, esta vez hablando en castellano.

- Pues lo siento- siguió éste, imitándola- pero ha sido incapaz de venir a ver a Edward todos estos años porque decía que su trabajo no era honrado y no quería verse mezclado en un escándalo... ¡Y el muy hipócrita ahora manda a su amante!

- Quizá no sea su amante- añadió otro de los hombres que había entrado.

- Oh, vamos, Jasper... No me vengas con cuentos- repuso Jacob.

- ¿Para que iba a mandarla a una isla perdida de la mano de Dios si no para ocultar su embarazo?

- Además,- siguió otro- hay que tener en cuenta que de Isabella Swan lo único que hemos encontrado son recortes de periódico del accidente de coche de sus padres.

Lo cual evidencia que se ha cambiado de nombre y que se ha ocultado su nueva identidad. Todos sabemos que Carlisle enseñó a sus pupilos unas cuantas cosas.

Bella bajó las escaleras maravillada con la casa. No es que no estuviera acostumbrada a las casas elegantes, había cenado en casas de gente importante por todo el mundo cuando estaba de promoción, pero aquella casa tenía algo que la hacía especial. El ambiente, el olor... pero ahora no podía pararse a averiguarlo.

Tenía una misión que cumplir: encontrar la cocina.

Su fino oído percibió el sonido de voces masculinas y las siguió. No fue hasta que llegó a la puerta cerrada cuándo se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando en castellano.

Arrugó el entrecejo, desconcertada.

- Pues a Edward no le va a gustar que este aquí- oyó una voz masculina.

- ¿Cómo es, Coope?- preguntó otra voz.

- Normal y corriente- se oyó una voz de adolescente,

- ¿Ya la has visto?

- Me lo ha dicho Coope. Aunque la ropa que está en su cuarto indica otra cosa.

Bella se sintió ultrajada… ¿Es que habían revisado sus cosas al guardarlo todo? ¿Qué otras cosas habrían echo con sus cosas? ¿Las habrían manoseado y…? Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, estaba en lugar seguro y no debía ponerse paranoica.

Se puso las gafas, más que nada porque no quería correr riesgos, y con pose arrogante cruzó la puerta.

El silencio inundó la cocina... Cinco caras masculinas se volvieron hacia ella. Era irónico, su propia música era lo único que se oía en aquella habitación. Bella observó a los presentes ahogando una exclamación sorprendida.

Había un muchacho rubio con la cara llena de pecas que no tendría más de dieciocho años y, en la mesa de la cocina, había cuatro hombres. Uno era Billy; Bella se sorprendió, le había parecido que el chofer era pequeño, pero allí sentado pudo darse cuenta de que era bastante alto y delgado, y sin embargo fuerte y curtido. A su lado había un hombre muy atractivo de unos cuarenta años, con el pelo negro liso hasta los hombros y unos ojos negros que la miraban con antipatía. Llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo y lo vio abrir las aletas de la nariz como olfateando el ambiente, por un momento recordándole a un perro.

Justo al otro lado había otro hombre, rubio de ojos azules pero con semblante frío. Tenía facciones aristocráticas que a pesar de todo le daban un aire misterioso. En frente, un hombre de pelo y ojos negros como pozos oscuros con la nariz aguileña.

De pronto, Bella se sintió más exigua que nunca con su metro sesenta, tenía la sensación de que de pie todos le sacarían más de una cabeza. Pero no era eso lo que la había sobrecogido sino su aspecto fiero... y capaz, como guerreros legendarios. Bella tuvo la certeza de que eran hombres con los que era mejor no tener problemas.

- Tienes razón, Coope, es poca cosa- dijo el del cabestrillo recorriéndola de arriba abajo, mirándola con desprecio. Evidentemente creía que no lo entendía- Nada que valga la pena- terminó, volviéndose hacia la mesa.

Bella sintió como su lado fiero emergía a la luz. A pesar de que él era más grande y fuerte y que últimamente no soportaba estar cerca de hombres le respondió:

- Puedo ser tan poca cosa que no valga la pena mirar, pero al menos tengo educación, cosa que no se puede decir de usted- respondió en perfecto castellano.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la cocina. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella de nuevo.

Los labios del hombre se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica mientras se retiraba el pelo de la cara en un gesto que seguro estaba ensayado para hacer temblar las rodillas de más de una. Bella se puso rígida y con los puños cerrados con fuerza, esperando una nueva mordida de ese "perro".

- Así que hablas castellano.

- Entre otras cosas- dijo levantando la barbilla.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste? ¿En el convento?

- Para su información vivo en Miami. ¡Casi todo el mundo lo habla!

Coope lanzó una mirada de profesora furiosa que hizo cerrar la boca a Jacob. Se aclaró la garganta antes de empezara a hablar con autoridad.

- Déjame que te presente- irrumpió, adelantándose- Bella, él es Jacob Black- dijo señalando al del cabestrillo- Él es Sam Uley- siguió con el de pelo y ojos negros- Jasper Whitlock- continuó, señalando al rubio- Y a Billy ya lo conoces. Este chico es Collin.

- Encantada de conocerles a todos, menos a uno- respondió inclinando la cabeza para sentarse en la mesa al lado de Sam.

Jacob bufó molesto y miró hacia otro lado. Los demás esbozaron una sonrisa.

- No le hagas caso a Jacob- le indicó Billy- Está de mal humor desde que se lesionó el brazo.

- ¿Y estás seguro de que no se lesionó algo más? ¿La cabeza quizá?

Jacob fue a contestar, pero una mirada de Coope bastó para que se quedara en su sitio protestando por lo bajo cambiando de idioma.

- También me defiendo con el francés- dijo Bella sin mirarlo tomando el plato que le tendía Coope.

- ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer, sabihonda?- inquirió molesto en francés.

- Hasta la fecha... no- respondió ella en el mismo idioma.

La cena transcurrió en una calma relativa, es decir, en silencio. Bella estaba empezando a ponerse de los nervios porque habían cambiado el disco a otro, otro suyo, un disco grabado en directo, y se le estaban empezando a crispar los nervios de tantos fallos que estaba encontrando.

Casi nunca oía sus directos justo por eso, se lo dejaba a Emmet y luego perfeccionaban los errores. Por regla general no eran fallos graves, un oído normal no los percibiría, pero en esa grabación tenía la voz algo gangosa y no llegaba a muchas notas. Por lo que se notaba, había modificado las melodías sobre la marcha y se estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa. No recordaba cuando se había grabado.

- ¿Podrías apagar eso?- saltó de pronto irritada, mirando a Collin.

- ¿Es que a la señorita tampoco le gusta la música?- la atacó Jacob.

- A la señorita le gusta la música- respondió ella- Pero ese directo deja mucho que desear.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!- saltó Collin, indignado- Reed estaba afónica ese día y a pesar de todo salió a escena. ¡Era un concierto en beneficio para los niños del tercer mundo! Y es perfecto.

Bella suspiró... Por eso no llegaba a las notas más altas, ahora se acordaba. No es que estuviera afónica, es que estaba con la gripe y tenía fiebre, pero aún así tenía que repasar esas canciones... debían quedar perfectas la próxima vez.

- Lo siento, me he pasado de lista- se disculpó Bella.

- Además, Reed- siguió Collin que parecía haber cogido vuelo- Se merece todo el apoyo y comprensión de sus fans después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Bella sintió como poco a poco algo amargo iba bajándole desde la garganta hasta el pecho y anidaba allí, ahogándola.

- Pobre chica- siguió Coope- A saber que le haría ese degenerado.

- A esos hombres habría que cortarles los huevos y matarlos lentamente- añadió Jacob con semblante serio.

- Dicen que la tuvo atada a una cama durante todo el tiempo- siguió Billy- La pobre niña debe haberlo pasado fatal.

Bella cerró los puños sobre los muslos y empezó a respirar tratando de controlar el mareo que le estaba entrando. Si ya le había resultado difícil hablar con la psicóloga, ahora oír hablar a unos completos desconocidos del tema era mucho peor...

- Pues como tenga a ese hombre delante de mí- dijo Collin, haciendo un gesto de retorcer el pescuezo. Suspiró hondo- Ojalá pudiera ver a Reed, le diría que puede contar conmigo para lo que quiera y que no tiene porque sentirse mal porque sus fans la vamos a querer igual y que estamos deseando que vuelva para animarla...

- Es que...- le explicó Sam al ver la mirada sorprendida que Bella le estaba lanzando- está enamorado de ella. Tiene todos sus CD's, reportajes, entrevistas... guardadas como un tesoro.

- Eso es enfermizo- musitó Bella- Es una persona normal que no ha curado el cáncer ni nada por el estilo, solo canta.

- No se trata solo de eso- añadió Collin- Con sus canciones lleva ilusión y felicidad a mucha gente, y usa su papel de persona pública para luchar por causas justas... Es admirable, cualquiera en su lugar se dedicaría a vivir del dinero, sería una diva insoportable. Ella siempre atiende a los medios con la máxima educación y sencillez. ¡Es fantástica y espero que algún día pueda volver con toda su fuerza! La estaremos esperando.

- Estoy segura...- empezó Bella, que había esbozado una sonrisa triste en sus labios tras las últimas palabras de Collin. Solo la inocencia y el entusiasmo de alguien tan joven podría decir algo así- que si ella lo supiera te estaría muy agradecida y que ese apoyo es muy importante en los momentos difíciles que esta pasando- terminó poniéndose en pie- Si me disculpáis, estoy muy cansada del viaje. Me retiraré a mi cuarto.

Los demás le desearon buenas noches y salió de la cocina. Las palabras del muchacho estaban resonando en sus oídos, la habían hecho reflexionar. Estaba claro que el mundo estaba lleno de locos y que no todos sus fans eran fanáticos, pero era consciente de que después de lo que había pasado, aún le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer para sentirse segura de nuevo siendo una persona pública.

Por la mañana Bella se levantó más cansada que de costumbre. Las pesadillas seguían ahí e incluso parecían más reales que antes, por lo que sospechaba que quizá se debían a la conversación de la noche anterior. Miró al exterior; apenas estaba saliendo el sol pero estaba convencida de que no se iba a poder dormir de nuevo, así que decidió bajar a la cocina y comenzar a preparar el café y quizá algo también de desayuno.

Se vistió sin prisas para demorar todo lo posible la llegada a la cocina e iniciar un nuevo día entre personas que no la habían recibido precisamente bien.

Recorrió los oscuros pasillos de nuevo y cruzó la puerta para toparse con Coope y Collin, ya enfrascados en la tarea de preparar el desayuno.

-¡Oh! ¡Buenos días!- saludó Bella con una sonrisa.

-Aún tardaremos un rato en tenerlo todo listo, pero puedes servirte algo de café- explicó Coope sin mirarla.

-Gracias- Bella avanzó hacia la cafetera y se sirvió una taza. Se volvió a mirarles, pensativa- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

Coope se volvió a mirarla como evaluándola y enarcó una ceja.

-El señor Emmet me dijo que debías descansar.

Bella la miró frunciendo el entrecejo. Evidentemente, la señora Coope pensaba que era demasiado tonta como ocuparse de una tarea así, o demasiado señorita para hacerlo. Para Bella la palabra descansar implicaba poder ayudar a hacer las tareas diarias y no tener a alguien que se las hiciera.

-No soy muy buena en la cocina, pero si puedo ayudar en algo me encantaría- añadió ella- Por favor.

-¿Puedes preparar huevos revueltos?- ordenó la mujer resignada. Bella sonrió.

-¿Para cuantos?

-Para los mismos que éramos anoche… - respondió la señora Coope.

Inmediatamente, Bella se puso manos a la obra. No sabía cocinar gran cosa, pero los huevos no se le daban mal del todo. Estaba tan enfrascada en su preparación que no se dio cuenta de que los habitantes del rancho iban llegando y la observaban extrañados. Habían pensado que siendo la amante del señor de la casa no se dignaría hacer nada.

Finalmente, Bella vertió los huevos en una fuente y se volvió para dejarlos en la mesa, sorprendida al ver que ya estaban todos allí y que Collin estaba terminando de dejar los cubiertos.

Los dejó allí también en compañía de todos los manjares que Coope había preparado y se dispuso a sentarse al lado de Sam igual que lo había hecho la tarde anterior. Jacob estaba enfrente de ella mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Bella, dispuesta a empezar, con buen pie preguntó:

-¿Qué te paso en el brazo?

-Me lesioné- se limitó a contestar éste.

-¿Y como va la recuperación?

-Lenta.

-Lo siento.

-No veo porque- Bella enarcó una ceja. No la estaba ayudando en absoluto.

-No me lo estas poniendo fácil.

-¿Fácil para que?

-Anoche no empezamos muy bien y ya que tengo que estar aquí me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien- dijo Bella, llevándose un vaso de zumo a los labios.

-No me interesa ser amigo de la amante embarazada de Emmet.

-¡Jacob!- exclamó Coope, escandalizada.

Bella se atragantó con el zumo y empezó a toser con violencia, poniéndose roja.

Así que a eso se debía el ambiente hostil… Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa con la fuerza de la indignación y miró a Jacob.

-Así que eso es lo que pensáis- empezó cerrando los puños- Que soy la amante de Emmet y que me ha traído aquí para ocultarle a Rosalie que estoy embarazada de él.

-¡Pues sí! Y te recomiendo que no te pongas muy cómoda, porque en cuanto vuelva Edward te va a echar de aquí en menos que canta un gallo.

-Bien- respondió Bella, poniéndose en pie- ¡Entonces no le daré ese placer! ¡Me marcharé antes!

-No puedes hacer eso- intervino Coope conciliatoria- Emmet quiere que te quedes aquí por tiempo indefinido. Además, no hay forma de salir de la isla si no es en barco o en avión.

- ¡O sea que estoy encerrada en un sitio en el que no soy bienvenida! Estupendo. Y para que lo sepáis… conozco a Rosalie desde el colegio, íbamos juntas a clases de cálculo, y nunca me acostaría con Emmet… ¡son mis amigos y los quiero!

Bella lanzó la servilleta encima de la mesa con rabia y se levantó para desaparecer por la cocina furiosa.

-Te has pasado- dijo Sam sin levantar la voz ni la mirada del vaso.

-Pero tres pueblos- siguió Jasper.

-¡Venga ya! Sólo he dicho lo que todos pensamos.

-En la chica hay algo raro- dijo Coope- Sus ojos parecen velados por un suceso horrible. Además, anoche tuvo pesadillas, estaba gritando… Iba a despertarla cuando paró, realmente parecía asustada.

-Quizá no sea la amante de Emmet- empezó Jasper- Quizá sólo sea una amiga de la familia a la que le ha pasado algo horrible y la han traído aquí para que descanse. Puede que hayamos sido injustos con ella.

Jacob se revolvió incómodo en su silla. La verdad es que estaba muy irritable desde que le dispararon en el brazo, y si a eso le sumamos su costumbre de desconfiar de todo el mundo por lo que le ocurrió en el pasado, quizá se habían apresurado en juzgarla.

-Me parece que hemos sacado conclusiones precipitadas- empezó Coope- Realmente parecía sincera cuando ha dicho que les quiere.

-Iré a disculparme- dijo Jacob, poniéndose en pie.

-Llévale esto- Minerva le tendió un plato con un trozo de tarta de calabaza- No ha comido nada. Y dile que me encantaría que me ayudara a preparar la comida, si quiere.

Bella bajó las escalinatas de la casa rumbo a la playa tratando de contener las lágrimas. Esas no estaban siendo las vacaciones idílicas que le había prometido Emmet. Todo había salido mal. Llegó hasta el mar y se puso a caminar furiosa por la orilla. Dejó que las olas bañaran sus pies… No podía culparles por pensar así, aunque no dejaba de reconocer que eran unos malpensados y ella como una tonta tratando de llevarse bien con ellos. Estaba tan cansada… si al menos pudiera dormir por las noches todo sería más fácil.

Tan tranquila como estaba, no percibió que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda, aunque tampoco lo hubiera notado de estar concentrada. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios de Jacob. Alzó el brazo que no sostenía el pastel y se lo pasó por la cintura atrayéndola de golpe hacia él.

Al notar como aquel brazo la rodeaba y la atraía hacia un cuerpo duro, sintió que el mundo se acababa.

No podía ser, otra vez no…

Empezó a revolverse y a gritar presa de un pánico inconsciente, tratando de soltarse. Esta vez no iba a dejarse secuestrar sin presentar pelea.

-¡Quieres calmarte!- gritó Jacob, tratando de sostenerla con los dos brazos para evitar que se hiciera daño- Bella... ¡soy Jacob! ¡Te vas a hacer daño!

-¡Suéltame!- volvió a gritar Bella tratando de soltarse- ¡No me hagas daño suéltame!

-¡Cuando te calmes!

Le dio la vuelta bruscamente y la cogió de las muñecas. Ahogó un quejido de sorpresa. Sólo había visto tanto miedo en los ojos de los prisioneros de guerra, los condenados, incluso en los desesperados… Estaba mirándolo pero no lo veía. Y seguía revolviéndose con fuerza tratando de liberarse, estaba histérica.

-¡Bella, mírame!- gritó, zarandeándola con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño- ¡Aquí estas segura, nadie te va a hacer daño!

Bella dejó de revolverse y le miró aún asustada. Quizá fue esa mirada la que cambió la relación entre los dos.

-No te voy a hacer daño, pequeña- le dijo, mirándola con dulzura- Cálmate, por favor.

De pronto, ella empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, hasta caer de rodillas al suelo. Jacob, aturdido, la dejó caer con suavidad mientras ella se cubría la cara con las manos. Realmente tenía que haberle pasado algo horrible si le daba tanto miedo que la tocaran. Estaba de rodillas frente a ella, oyéndola llorar desconsolada.

-Siento haberte asustado- le dijo Jacob- Vamos, deja de llorar. Nadie te va a hacer daño mientras estés aquí.

-Lo siento- gimió Bella, tranquilizándose un poco.

-No, yo lo siento. No me he portado muy bien contigo, y encima te he asustado.

-No podías saberlo.

-Bella…- empezó Jacob, incómodo- ¿Qué te hicieron?

Ella negó con la cabeza indicándole que no quería hablar, y Jacob no insistió. Lo había visto muchas veces en su trabajo, mujeres asustadas ante el contacto, y en esos momentos decidió que se iba a portar bien con ella y a evitar que pasara más miedo.

-Oye…- empezó Jacob- Venía a firmar la paz contigo- Bella lo miró sorprendida con sus enormes ojos castaños- ¿Qué te parece si nos hacemos amigos?

-Yo…

-Y quizá pueda hacer algo para que te sientas más segura.

-¿Como que?

-Como enseñarte cómo te tienes que soltar de alguien que te coge por la espalda- los ojos de Bella se iluminaron.

-¿Harías eso?

-Por supuesto- asintió Jacob- Unas clases de autodefensa no le vienen mal a nadie.  
-Estaré encantada de aprender- añadió Bella, con una sonrisa que de pronto se borró- Pero soy algo torpe…

Jacob simplemente estalló en carcajadas.

Y así fueron transcurriendo los días, entre clases de defensa impartidas por Jacob.

Realmente eres torpe- dijo éste, mirando desde arriba cómo trataba de coger aire.

Ya te lo dije- respondió ella, con una sonrisa divertida.

Ahora Bella ayudaba a Minerva con la casa (le había dicho que la llamara así después de darle el remedio de su madre para quitar las manchas del mantel de hilo) aprendió a recolectar café y cultivarlo cortesía de Sam y Jasper le enseñó a montar a caballo… pero como tenía vértigo al verse tan alta lo abandonó pronto, aunque le encantaba ver a los hombres trabajar con ellos.

Billy la llevó al pueblo a conocerlo. Descubrió que, a pesar de ser huraño y de desconfiar de todo el mundo, era un hombre amable y entrañable que adoraba los coches y todo lo que tuviera motor. Intercambió impresiones sobre música con Collin... que era un verdadero gusto, pues sabía un montón de cosas de muchos grupos.

Y cortesía de Jacob… descubrió la biblioteca de la casa, aunque tenía la impresión de que él no pasaba demasiado tiempo allí a juzgar por lo rápido que había salido al ver el entusiasmo de Bella.

Los días fueron pasando poco a poco y Bella empezó a sentirse como en casa a pesar de estar entre todos aquellos hombres, aunque no dejaba de pensar que allí estaba pasando algo raro. Había curioseado por la mansión, y había descubierto que la puerta que daba al sótano estaba siempre cerrada, al igual que la que daba al ático, y luego estaba el hecho de que a veces, cuando entraba en algún cuarto y sorprendía a alguno de los chicos, se callaban de pronto y recogían todo lo que estaban haciendo.

Además ¿cuántos rancheros o campesinos como ellos sabían defensa personal? Porque no sólo Jacob sabía defenderse, los otros cuatro hombres de la casa también sabían. Era definitivamente un poco raro.

Era viernes por la noche, bien tarde. Acababa de despertarse de una horrible pesadilla, la misma de siempre: ella atada a la cama otra vez con un peso moviéndose encima. Se notaba demasiado tensa como para intentar dormirse de nuevo, así que decidió bajar a la cocina a por un vaso de leche y pasar por la biblioteca para recoger un libro.  
La casa permanecía a oscuras y silenciosa, pero bastaba la luz de la luna para iluminar sus pasos hasta su destino. Tenía algo de fresco y no se había puesto la bata sobre el liviano camisón, pero era agradable y estaba casi segura de no encontrarse a nadie a esas horas. Así que daba igual que caminara ligerita de ropa. Vale, tenía que reconocerlo, era una fetichista de estas ropas, podía llevar los pantalones rotos y la camiseta descolorida, que debajo siempre había conjunto de seda, o de encaje…

Pensando en todo esto abrió la puerta de la cocina y pasó a su interior. Reprimiendo un bostezo, buscó el interruptor de la luz, cuando de pronto vio moverse una silueta contra la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana.

Se quedó de piedra, sintiendo como el miedo le subía a la garganta, y trató de mantener la calma. En la casa estaba segura y no tenía que tener miedo, seguramente sería producto de su imaginación.

Buscó de nuevo la luz del interruptor y de pronto, antes de que lo alcanzara, notó una pequeña brisa de aire y se hizo la luz en la cocina.

Bella ahogó un quejido asustado. Frente a sus ojos había alguien vestido de negro, casi pegado a ella. Levantó temerosa la mirada… parecía que aquel pecho no iba a acabarse nunca… y entonces los vio.

Dos ojos verde esmeralda, como los de un peligroso felino, fríos y controlados, unidos a unos labios fruncidos en una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó una voz profunda que la sacudió hasta las entrañas.

No conocía a aquel hombre, pero tenía el aspecto más fiero que había visto en su vida. Era como un depredador acechando a una presa. Bella se sintió insignificante a su lado.

Era incapaz de responder.

Las manos de aquel hombre se cerraron sobre sus delicados brazos, apretando con fuerza, atrayéndola más hacia él de forma que sus cuerpos quedaron separados por escasos milímetros. Bella abrió la boca, sorprendida por el calor que liberaba aquel hombre.

-¡En este sitio se corta las manos a los ladrones!

Bella gimió asustada y cerró los ojos deseando que aquello fuera un mal sueño, tenía ganas de soltarse y salir de allí, alejarse de ese hombre que la turbaba y la miraba con sus ojos de depredador. Así que, sin pararse a pensar en nada más, se dispuso a poner en marcha lo aprendido. Le dio una patada en la espinilla y usando una de sus manos cerradas, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en las costillas.

Bella gimió de dolor. ¿De qué estaba hecho ese hombre? ¿De acero? Sin embargo, él lanzó un gemido ahogado y aflojó la presión lo suficiente como para que Bella pudiera desasirse de sus brazos.

Sin pensar en nada más se dio la vuelta y cruzó la puerta de la cocina hacia el salón.

Oyó unos pasos sigilosos tras ella y empezó a gritar con fuerza.

-¡SOCORRO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN VENGA!

Empezó a subir las escaleras, seguida por las apresuradas pisadas, cuando de pronto notó que la cogían de la cintura obligándola a trastabillar. Perdió el equilibrio y todo le dio vueltas. Notó como caía sobre algo blando y, de pronto, todo volvió a dar la vuelta notando un peso sobre ella.

Se revolvió, pero estaba eficazmente inmovilizada por aquel cuerpo, con el hombre sentado a horcajadas sobre ella y con los brazos colocados sobre la cabeza. Los ojos verdes estaban fijos sobre su cara; aquel rostro era en verdad el de un hombre enfadado.

Lo observó. Tenía unos grandes ojos, unas cejas negras que en ese momento parecían una sola, su nariz era recta, el pelo castaño cobrizo, frondoso, totalmente desordenado, como si no hubiera manera de peinarlo.

Le caía sobre la frente. Sus labios eran grandes y bien delineados, estaban apretados, pero en esos segundos se relajaron y entreabrieron exhalando aire, al acercarse a ella.

Lo notaba respirar pausadamente encima, su torso estaba casi pegado a sus pechos, si se movía lo más mínimo se rozaría con él. Bella se sorprendió notando un cosquilleo en sus pechos, deseando arquearse para aliviar la tensión que tenía en ellos. Vio como las pupilas se dilataban convirtiendo los magníficos ojos verdes en casi negros. Su rostro se acercó a ella. Y entonces, Bella fue consciente de que estaba debajo de un hombre al que no conocía, totalmente a su merced, inmovilizada, escasa de ropa... ¡Y se sentía total y completamente segura, incluso excitada!

-¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar con su voz profunda. Sus labios casi rozaron los de ella- ¿De dónde has salido?

Bella levantó el mentón y entreabrió los labios. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquel desconocido la besara, nunca se había sentido así, tan inflamada y al mismo tiempo… tan segura. Y entonces las luces del salón se encendieron.

Notó cómo el peso se aflojaba, cómo el hombre le soltaba los brazos, pero no se separaba del todo de ella. Vio su curtido rostro de piel morena volverse hacia la puerta de la cocina, mientras Bella, totalmente avergonzada, ocultaba el rostro hacia el otro lado, poniendo inconscientemente las manos sobre los pectorales del hombre.

¡Había estado a punto de besarse con un total desconocido! No podía creérselo.

Entonces oyó la voz de Coope, la cual sonaba tremendamente divertida.

- ¡Oh! Veo que ya conoces a Edward... Bella.

**Bueno por fin se conocieron estos dos… Espero que les haya gustado y les recuerdo que es una Adaptación… La historia no es mía….**

**Cuídense y nos leeemoos pronto!**


End file.
